Lost And Found
by ElizabethAlbany
Summary: This is a lost scene for Smallville that I wrote and it takes place during "Exile" of Season 3. At the time, I had never seen the actual episode. Hope you enjoy it. :-)


Chloe Sullivan drove through the streets of Metropolis, Kansas, like nothing had changed. Like no time had passed since she had been there last. She would always feel at home here, this is where she had spent the first half of her life thus far.

But she was back again for a completely different reason. Her best friend, Clark Kent, had gone completely AWOL from Smallville, high on Red Kryptonite. Now he was leading a life of crime here. And Chloe's goal was to get him to come home.

She found him at a bar where she had heard he would be hanging out. She still had friends in Metropolis, people that she would usually just refer to as "sources". They had informed her that Clark would be here.

When she walked in, it was smoky. She coughed a little and then spotted Clark at the pool table in the back, smiling and laughing with a busty waitress. She rolled her eyes and walked back to him. "Clark, a word."

He looked up at her and in those eyes, Chloe saw none of the Clark Kent she knew. The Clark Kent she knew was sweet and funny and charming. This Clark was mean, cruel, and just out to please himself. She knew that all too well.

Even though she pretended not to remember this entire time, she was completely aware of the things she and Clark had done together the last time he was affected by Red Kryptonite. But she wouldn't tell him that.

The waitress looked at Chloe with a catty look. Chloe just rolled her eyes. "It's alright, Gina, can you give us a minute?" She just snapped her gum once and walked away. Clark narrowed his eyes and his lips curled into a smirk.

"Why Ms. Sullivan...how ever did you manage to track me down? No one has been able to do that." Chloe shrugged and replied, "It's good to have friends in low places." He smiled and said, "So it is."

She sighed, having known this was going to be difficult. In the car, on the way here, she tried to figure out in her head what she was going to say when she saw him. But the truth was, whether he was the real Clark or not, he still made her weak in the knees.

"So I take it you've come here on behalf of everyone back in Smallville to try and talk me into going back there. Well, I'm sorry, but you've wasted your time and mine. Because I'm not going back. This is my home now."

Chloe shook her head. "Believe me Clark, if anyone knows how appealing Metropolis is, it's me. I used to live here, remember? But Smallville is your home. Your friends are there, your family is there..."

Clark laughed and Chloe noticed that he was wearing a black wife-beater with nothing over it, revealing his tanned, muscular arms. She cleared her throat and tried to focus on the issue at hand, getting Clark home.

"I don't have any friends or family anymore, Ms. Sullivan. My life is here now. I'm sure you, of all people, can understand that." Chloe expected this from him. The Red Kryptonite made him especially mean. But for some reason, sexier.

"I remember a time when you agreed with me.", He said, stepping closer to her. He put one arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "When we were bad together. Don't you remember that, Chloe? How free you felt? How _good _it felt to be _bad_?"

She did remember and if she had it to do all over again, she wouldn't change a thing. She had gotten to know Clark's body that day as well as anyone could. Well, almost. And she wouldn't change that, ever.

But she shook her head. "That's not who I am, Clark. And that's not who you are, either." He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "What if it is?" Then he added, "Join me." He felt her shiver, which made him smile.

"Be bad with me Chloe. I would love some company. Especially company as sexy as you are..." Chloe's eyes closed momentarily, as she tried to regain her composure. This was enticing. But she had to be strong. It just wasn't fair that Clark could use and abuse her feelings like this. She knew it was the Red Kryptonite, but still...

"Come home with me, Clark.", She said a moment later, deciding to try and be as bad as she could without any irregular influence. "I'll make it worth your while..." She rubbed against him and nibbled his ear a bit, surprising him.

But then he surprised her most by kissing her roughly. Chloe moaned a little at the fierceness of the kiss, but that just turned Clark on more. A moment later, he pulled away. Chloe looked into his eyes.

In that moment, however, she caught a glimpse of the real Clark behind the piercing blue eyes she knew so well. "I'm sorry Chlo.", He muttered, with genuine regret in his voice, as he stroked her cheek. Then he shoved her away and walked out the door.

Chloe took a few deep breaths and then wiped her lips off. That was one hell of a kiss, that was for sure. But she had failed, as she suspected she would. Oh well, she thought, hearing Clark's motorcycle peel away. Guess I'll just have to come up with something else.


End file.
